


Are You Scared?

by iamwrite



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Moreid, Scary Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwrite/pseuds/iamwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan loves scary movies. Reid does not. So when Reid is forced to watch Silence of the Lambs, his dreams don't turn out too gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Scared?

**Author's Note:**

> i am a glutton for frightened reid/reid in peril. who knows why. he is too cute to be in danger but also just cute enough to always put him in danger so whatever

Reid sunk into the apartment’s couch after what felt like an eternity of casework. Morgan followed behind him and set a bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table, continuing to walk around to kneel and look through the DVD tower. Reid smiled, leaning one elbow against the arm of the soft piece of furniture. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time the two of them got to curl up and just do something normal together. Apparently Morgan had made his choice because he was soon taking his place next to Reid, draping an arm behind the other man and allowing him to snuggle into Morgan’s chest.

“So what’d you pick?” Reid asked as the previews started to flash across the screen.

“Silence of the Lambs,” Morgan answered, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and digging his fist into the buttery snack. Reid angled his head up to look at Morgan with wide eyes.

“Oh come on, do we really have to watch this nonsense? I mean we see enough of it on a daily basis.”

“What? You scared?” Morgan joked in a mocking tone, poking Reid’s ribs playfully.

“I wouldn’t say scared,” Reid tried to defend himself lamely.

“Sure kid. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” Morgan laughed. Reid rolled his eyes and nestled farther into Morgan.

“Yeah whatever. Let’s just get this over with,” Reid groaned as the title screen finally appeared.

The movie was agonizing for Reid. Every jump scare sent him up out of his seat, at which Morgan continually chastised him. Not even the comfort of Morgan’s heartbeat against his ear could soothe him. He contemplated going to do something else, but he’d been so deprived of any alone time with Morgan lately that he forced himself to stay put for the entirety of the motion picture. When the horrid thing was finally over, Reid felt like a bouncing ball of nerves.

Exchanging a few yawns, the two headed to the bedroom. Reid’s eyes shifted, catching any tiny movement from outside a window or down the hall. He made sure to check all the locks three or four times before they finally climbed into bed. Morgan’s relaxed demeanor was almost pissing Reid off. It was unfair that he could just watch that kind of stuff and forget it. Although Reid spent most of the film with his eyes closed, the parts he managed to see wouldn’t detach themselves from his retinas.

Morgan sensed Reid’s tense body language and moved closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s smaller frame. Reid felt slightly more at ease, the physical contact giving him a sense of safety and warmth. Morgan, loving the calming effect he was able to provoke, took it a step further and started placing light kisses along the side of Reid’s neck. The action sent small shivers down Reid’s spine. He rolled over toward Morgan, adjusting his own position so that his lips were more accessible than his neck. There was barely a pause before Morgan closed the gap. Momentarily, cannibalistic serial killers were forgotten as Reid’s mind was overwhelmed with how nice Morgan’s lips felt.

Their parallel bodies made it easy for Morgan to reach an arm around Reid’s back and bring his chest closer. Reid instinctively began intertwining their legs when Morgan started running his fingers through Reid’s messy mop of hair with his other hand. This was another one of Reid’s favorite times, when he got to be with Morgan like this. When there was no rushing, no where to be and no case to solve. They could just be with each other, in every sense.

Their touches were gentle and loving, both too exhausted to really produce something that would lead to more extended physical activity. Eventually, the kisses began to fade out and as their eyes grew substantially heavier. It wasn’t long before Reid resigned to burying himself in Morgan’s chest and drifting off into unconsciousness.

And then he was running. Running so fast that his legs felt like they could fall off at any moment. His head was continually whipping over his shoulder to look behind him. He couldn’t figure out what exactly was chasing him. All he knew was that he needed to get away from it. During a quick glance backwards, Reid ran into a large figure that hit him like a board. He looked up confusedly to see Morgan standing there gripping his shoulders.

“Hey, where you going kid?”

“We have to run Morgan. He’ll catch up,” Reid pleaded, grabbing his hand. Morgan wouldn’t budge and pulled Reid back to face him.

“Who is he?” Morgan questioned, looking past the frightened boy into the darkness. Reid searched the ground with his eyes to try to come up with an answer.

“I- I don’t know, but we need to-” Reid was cut off when Morgan’s body jolted slightly forward. Blood startled to trickle from Morgan’s mouth and he quickly went limp, falling to the floor. Reid kneeled down and became hysterical, shaking the body, slapping its cheek, and yelling Morgan’s name. Once his voice gave out, he was greeted with a horrible silence that finally made him look up and wonder where the assailant had gone. The stillness started to reverberate in his ears mockingly.

Suddenly, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed him violently from behind. Reid thrashed around, trying to get out of what he figured was the Lecter’s grip. His screams seemed to echo across an empty plain of nothing. But he kept going.

Until finally his eyes shot open and he felt more familiar hands holding him down.

“Reid. Reid, wake up. Spencer, come on,” Morgan’s voice was calling out above him.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Reid yelled, hands reaching up to steady himself against Morgan’s forearms. He tried to slow his rapid breathing down to a steadier pace, simultaneously taking in the much less threatening surrounding he was now in.

“Are you alright?” Morgan asked, his wild eyes piercing Reid’s with seriousness.

“Yeah yeah. Just a, um, bad dream. I’m sorry I woke you up,” Reid said in a small voice.

“You started screaming for me,” Morgan explained, letting go of Reid and tiredly rubbing his eyes.

“Oh. Sorry,” Reid felt the need to apologize again. He leaned up against the pillow and wiped the sweaty hair away from his forehead.

“You wanna talk about it?” Morgan urged. Instead of answering, Reid pulled the covers over his head and stayed silent. Morgan quickly followed him under the sheets. He could barely see the fright in Reid’s eyes or the blush on his cheeks, but he knew that both were there. “Kid-”

“You’ll make fun of me,” Reid interrupted, breaking their hardly visible eye contact. He was definitely embarrassed. He couldn’t believe that the movie had scared him so much, and now Morgan knew just exactly how much. 

“Yeah but I’ll do that whether you tell me or not, so there’s really no point in keeping it from me, whatever it is,” Morgan joked, lightly rubbing Reid’s thigh. The humor made Reid feel a little better, but not a whole lot. He knew Morgan wasn’t going to give up until he told him, a stubbornness that could prove to be both cute and troublesome. 

“I dreamed that Hannibal Lecter was chasing me and then killed you and then tried to kill me,” Reid rapidly confessed.

“That’s what was causing you to jump out of your skin? That dumb, old movie?” Morgan teased, trying to hide his amusement.

“I told you it was stupid,” Reid huffed, coming out from under the covers and rolling over onto his side.

“I’m only kidding,” Morgan reassured him, moving closer to encompass Reid’s body with his own. The smaller man was unresponsive and continued to lay stiff.

“I thought you were dead ok, it wasn’t funny to me,” Reid whispered. 

“Well I’m right here,” Morgan consoled him. A small smile begrudgingly creeped onto Reid’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
